Betrayal and Redemption
by LittleMissKsalvatore
Summary: Bella has been running for 20 years, but Klaus still wants his revenge. Now she has a plan and she will see it through till the bitter end. Damon is all she needs and everything worth dying for, will she get her happily ever after? Or will Klaus have the last laugh? throw in the cullens, some Originals, the rest of Mystic Falls and one witch of a mother! Violence.Language.Lemons;)
1. Chapter 1

**Betrayal and Redemption**

**Edward pov**

We were going to Volturi, me and my family. I didn't want to. It had been 40 years but the pain was still fresh. The distractions I had talked about had not helped, I still missed her, I still loved her and I know I always will. I would not find anyone like her and I don't just talk of her almost irresistible blood, but her. It had been 40 years since that day in the woods, when I left her. My hope was that she got over me and lived the life I wanted for her. She must be around her late 50's by now; to me the past decades had gone so slow. But for her I was sure they seemed fast and went too quickly for her liking.

Here I was in the back of Carlisle car. Rosalie's red convertible was up ahead, we dashed through the streets of Italy.

Carlisle and Esme had begged me to come with them. They had become so upset with my departure from them. I preferred to stay to myself. Rosalie was bored with my seemingly constant brooding over a normal human girl.

**Italy in normal POV**

Edward and the Cullen's entered the large throne room. Aro, Marcus and Caius stood in the centre of the room waiting for the guests. "Carlisle", Aro greeted. The old friendship between them still stood strong as ever. He swooped into the blonde vampire for a quick hug, before turning to his beautiful caramel haired wife. "And the forever gorgeous Esme" He smiled. Even Esme's kindness seemed to fault slightly at the aspect of hugging Aro who she knew could crush her at any second. Her distaste didn't show of course, but she knew he would know as soon as they touched. She felt him stiffen as their skin touched each other. "I see you brought the whole family" he smiled, flawlessly shaking of Esme's thoughts.

"Yes" Carlisle smiled warmly, "Thank you so much for inviting us to stay with you, I'm hoping it might help"

"Of course I'm always happy to help you Carlisle" Aro said.

"I'm sorry but we have another visitor today, she is an old acquaintance part of the guard a few years ago" Aro explained. Edward gasped, "No" he said.

Before Aro could address the thoughts Edward had seen going through his mind the doors to the throne room opened. They all turned to watch the girl they had left walk in swiftly. She was exactly the same; she hadn't aged a day over about it must have been eighteen or nineteen. The Cullen's breath caught as the dark haired girl walked with such grace into the room. Her arms spread wide and an overly friendly smile on her lips. "Aro" she exclaimed. Their greeting was that of old friends; a loose hug and a kiss on both cheeks.

"Isabella" Aro said back. Bella ignored the family she once had and got to business.

"Why did you call me Aro?" she asked all ready annoyed. Aro always creped her out, mostly because of his crimson red eyes and uncomfortable nature. "I was enjoying Paris"

"I thought that was a girl's name?" Felix mocked from the side of the room. Bella rolled her eyes, ignoring the vampire who was always bitter with her after she rejected him years ago.

"That phone was meant for emergencies" Bella said, she began walking around the room she knew way to well. The vampire was able to skilfully look around without once looking at the Cullen's. She strolled over to Aro's throne and sat down, with her legs over the arm rest. Bored she started examining her nails.

"I have news on Klaus" he said knowing this will get her attention. Bella's head snapped up.

"What news?" she asked.

"He's back in Mystic falls" he said, "He's broken the curse"

"How do you know this?"

"I have people reporting to me" he answered. "His awoken his family. The doppelganger and her friends tried an attack him with a white oak stake but it instead he killed his father"

Bella rolled her eyes.

"How is Damon doing?" he asked. Bella looked down to the diamond ring that wrapped around her finger. The mention of her fiancé made her begin to fiddle with the silver band, which cradled the beautiful diamond. It was an heirloom from Damon's mother. He had stolen it from the family home and kept it for the last 100 years. "I hear he had a run in with a wolf"

"He's fine", she smiled. "He's safe" she whispered. "As long as Klaus does not know he is with me of course"

"Why? Klaus won't be happy with the man you with to marry" Aro asked, with a smirk.

"If Klaus finds out about me and Damon, he would be dead. That's why I left Damon in the first place. I can't marry the man I love until that son of a bitch is dead" Bella snapped. She looked on the verge of killing someone. If only her strength was not so inferior to Aro's or the others she was near too.

"Maybe you should think about that before you betray the strongest vampire of all of time" Aro seethed.

"He wasn't meant to find out" bella whispered.

"Isabella you cheated on him with his brother!" Aro yelled. Bella looked to the Cullen's, who's eyes bulged open. She gave them a sly smirk.

"I was never with Klaus" she dismissed. "Our relationship was based on sex. He never loved me, and I never loved him" she stood and walked over to stand in front of Aro.

"Klaus has been searching for you for 20 years Isabella"

"Klaus doesn't like to be made to look weak. I betrayed him and he wants revenge" Bella explained. "Its not like I wanted this. My humanity was off, I had no emotion back then, I didn't care, but now I have to pay for my actions"

"Have you finally found the weapon you were searching for? Do you have a plan to kill him?" Aro asked.

"Yes" Bella smiled. "I got the help of some witches. There's another source of white oak in Mystic falls. I'm going to find it, make a stake and kill him" Aro nodded. "And as for a plan, part of it is walking down the hallway right now" she grinned. At that moment a young woman entered the throne room. She had long dark brown hair that fell down her shoulders in curls. Her skin was a beautiful bronze. "You came" Bella beamed, walking over to the woman. Bella's hand curved round the woman's cheek and gave her a peck on the lips.

She pulled back and smirked. Isabella could actually hear Emmett's mouth fall slack, his eyes bulging out of his skull. "Alexandra" the vampire whispered, wistfully.

"Izzy" she whispered back. Isabella wrapped an arm around her waist and walked them over to the annoying vampire.

"Your own personal witch, clever" Aro said. The brunette vampire smirked.

"Alex is more than a personal witch, she's a good friend" Bella corrected.

"I see that" Aro smiled.

Bella rolled her eyes.

"So what's your plan go in there, guns a blazing and hope you don't get struck down first?"

"No" Bella said demeaning. "Alex is my protection, I'd prefer to keep my plan to myself. But first i have to talk with people"

"Do you not trust me, Isabella?" Aro asked, not mockingly he knew too well how serious this really was.

"Of course I don't Aro. But I have insurance and you know that" Bella said. "You had to protect me all those years ago, if you didn't Elijah would have killed you and if you even tried to kill me yourself Klaus would have you dead in moments"

Aro cringed.

"Their all older than you Aro, they are the reason you rule these vampires" Bella motioned around her, she stepped up to him. "The Originals created you... and the Orginals will destroy you"

Bella grasped Alex's hand loosely and swivelled them around to the exit. "Goodbye Aro" she called over her shoulder, "Cullen's" she nodded on the way out.

Bella walked to her car that was parked down one of the narrow roads, it was a truck with enough room in the back for her motorcycle. Which was right now was covered. "You don't want to take the bike?" Alex asked raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"Of course not" Bella answered walking over to the driver side door. "I have a lot of stuff and it's not fair on you to have to ride with me for hours"

"Hmmm, hours of me wrapped around you at high speeds? Doesn't sound to displeasing" she smirked. "Actually it sounds like any typical Tuesday" Alex's smile turned sultry. Bella smiled backing the sexy witch into the side of the silver truck.

"Well, unfortunately for you I'm hoping to rekindle a lifelong romance in a few hours" she whispered in her ear. She leant back so her mouth was about an inch from Alex's. Her eyes lazily moving between Alex's eyes and plump pink lips. "Otherwise I'd been happy to oblige"

For mere moments they stood there before returning to reality. "So do you wanna drive? Or me?" Alex whispered with a sly smile.

"You can if you want" Bella answered handing her the keys, she made her way round to the passage seat and climbed in. the journey was going to be a long one, mystic falls was all the way in Virginia. There was already a private jet waiting for their arrival.

**So that's my first chapter! It kind of sucks but it will get better I hope. I have ideas for this story including lots of flashbacks to develop the story of what happened. The next chapter will be back in America and our drop dead gorgeous Damon will be making an appearance along with all the vampire diaries characters. But the question is will a certain family be joining the mix? And what the hell is Klaus going to do when he finds this beautiful vamp in mystic falls?**

**Please review and tell me what you think! There will hopefully be lots to come including a few lemons in later chapters ;) LittleMissKSalvatore:)**

fdjhsoihgsthotejhoitghieltht u


	2. Chapter 2

**Betrayal and Redemption**

**Chapter 2**

**Thank you to everyone who has favourited, reviewed, and followed either my story or me as an author, your thoughts mean a lot to mean along with your support. Now, because this is a fanfiction I can change time frames around. It's really complicated to explain. The present part of this story is set in 2012, season 3 episode 12. The story line about Alaric being a murderer is discarded. So from the twilight storyline to my present story is set in a 2012 like world, if that makes sense. She didn't get turned in the 1960's but 55 years ago in a world like today. Wow that didn't even make sense to me but is the fifth time I tried to explain it.**

**Back in America**

Again Alex took the wheel. Rain drops feel down the freezing window pane Bella's head rested against. "You ok?" Alex asked.

Bella awoke from her daze and looked over. "Yeah, I'm fine" she smiled weakly before turning back and relaxing back into the same position. Her mind wondered to what she was going back too, how Damon would be when he saw her.

***Flashback***

Damon woke half wrapped in the thin white covers off their bed. He stretched out in one quick moment before getting up. "Bells?" he called out. He looked over to the left side of the bed, her side as she had picked so quickly to his amusement. A white piece of paper lay on her pillow. "Isa?" he called out once more as he walked round the bed. There was no reply.

He reached out and picked up the crisp stationary. The first words alone brought him to sit.

_Dear Damon,_

_I can't bear the thought of you reading this, but not as much as the idea of seeing your face when I say these words. I can't do it Damon, I just can't. You know that I love you, more than I ever thought I could but that's why I had to leave. I can't stand by and watch you get hurt, my mistakes shouldn't bring you pain. I hope to see you once again when you are safe, when we are safe. That is if your take me. Damon, you mean the world to me. You are all that I want and everything I need._

_All my love, B xx_

One single tear fell from Damon's eye as he read. This couldn't be happening, not again. She could leave him again. At vampire speed he took off towards her walk-in wardrobe, not a single thing was left. He ripped every door of its hinges, each draw out of its place. Nothing. His rampaging growls echoed the whole house.

Down the stairs in a flash to the garage, her car was gone along with her motorbike. "No, no" he growled, "She's gone..." he fell into the wall for support, "She's gone" his whole frame fell limp at the same moment, slumping him to the floor legs out stretched head in hands. "Bella."

***End of Flashback***

"He hates me" She whispered. "I can feel it deep down, he hates me" Bella turned her head round to look at Alex. "I can't see him like that; I can't bear the thought of him in pain." Her expression contorted in guilt.

"Bella, you left him. But for the right reasons." Alex told her.

"Would you forgive me?" she asked sarcastically.

"Of course, you have a beautiful body and a Personality to match" she amended with a swift nod followed by a dazzling smile.

Bella laughed falling forward towards Alex. She smiled at her that was until something in the passenger side window caught her attention. "Looks like we have guests" Bella whispered. Both her and Alex looked up at the rear-view mirror at the silver Volvo backed up by a crimson red convertible.

"Looks like the bronze-haired idiot doesn't want to let go" Alex commented as both looked at each other.

"Let's pull over, I'm hungry" Bella sighed resting back into the seat, her left arm rest against the window, thumbnail in mouth.

At the next stop they pulled into a dinner. As they thought the Cullen's followed. Bella took a deep breath before releasing her seatbelt and slide out her seat. "Come on I'm in need of a burger" Alex ordered stretching her arm around Bella's shoulder and guiding her for the door. They slid into one of the booths and waited. As if on cue they were accompanied by Edward and the rest of his coven.

"Hey guys, enjoy your flight?" Bella asked with a smile taking the menu Alex offered her. "Must have been a small fortune for such a last minute thing right?"

Many looked sheepish, "We just found you we don't want to lose you again Bella" Esme whispered.

"So you followed me halfway around the world? It's not like we can be how we were, it's different. I'm different" Bella chided.

"Bells, we missed you. We don't have our embarrassed little sis anymore" Emmett boomed sliding in tightly next to her and swinging his arm out around her shoulders.

"Please, just let us be with you for a bit. We want to know what happened." Alice smiled sitting with Em. They all watched with eagerness, she stared at them trying to decide.

She nodded and motioned for them to sit. "Come on." she laughed. As they slide in one of the waitresses came over to take their order.

"Good Morning, I'm Emily can I take your order?" the twenty-something girl asked plucking a small notepad and pencil out of her apron. Her eyes fell on the Cullen men and both Bella and Alex had to refrain from laughing.

"Yeah, can I have a cheeseburger, fries and a diet coke" Alex grinned.

"Yep, and you?" Emily fake smiled looking at Bella pointedly.

"Yes can I have a burger, large fries and a extra large strawberry milkshake." Bella said with a wink.

It was obvious the girl was eying her curvy frame before writing down the order. She turned to Emmett who looked at the menu slightly frightened. Bella stepped in, "Two orders of fries, three salads and Sodas for all of them" Bella answered taking the menus from the table and handing them to the waitress. Emily looked increasingly terrified she moved her eyes over the men once more before landing on Edward and Emmett. "Thanks." Bella smiled staring straight into the waitress eyes, "And hurry it along." Emily was brought out of her daze when Bella looked away, giving a swift nod before leaving. "And tones of Ketchup." Bella finished.

Alex looked at her pointedly, "Did you have to do that to the poor girl?" she asked with a slight laugh.

"What?" Bella asked innocently. Alex rolled her eyes.

"What did she do? Except for being a total bitch?" Rose asked.

"She compelled her." Alex said dismissively.

"She what?" Jasper asked.

"It's a vampire thing." Bella answered simply. "I can control a human with just a look in the eye, of course it's best if I've feed."

"Feed? As in humans?" Jasper asked. Bella looked to Alex.

"Yeah, I don't kill don't worry. I just feed of them." She answered.

"How can you do that? How does your kind turn each other?" Edward asked.

"Feedings easy it's the restraint you have to work on, and the whole transition things a little complicated. The human has to take vampire blood, die and then feed on human blood" she rushed. "But you're given the decision when you wake up after dying you either feed or die, again." Each Cullen looked deep in thought. Emily came over with a tray of drinks and placed them all on the table.

"Bella, tell us what happened?" Alice whispered. Bella looked down at her milkshake and frowned.

"When you lot left, when Edward, left. I felt broken, depressed. When I started hanging out with Jacob it started to get better but I still didn't feel right. One day I was on the beach, Jacob and the pack were out on a run and I never felt right sitting around Emily's house. That girl is overactive to extremes." She laughed. "So, I thought I'd go cliff diving, I saw lots of them do it before. But when I got up there I failed to notice the oncoming storm, that or I just didn't care."

Everyone was staring at her shocked; all but Alex who knew the story inside out and comfortingly rubbed her hand. "When I jumped, it was the most amazing feeling. But I couldn't swim, the tide just kept pulling me under over and over again till I couldn't tell which way was up. The water began to fill my lungs and just as I began to fall unconscious, he pulled me out..."

***flashback* Bella pov**

I didn't know if I was alive or dead, somehow my mind came back to my body and I could feel damp wet sand against my hands and head. A harsh force pushed against my chest in a two set rhythm. "Breath, Please. Breath." A gruff voice growled, it wasn't Edward, I didn't know who it was. The force caused my body to lurch upwards with a gasp of much needed air. Long fingers came up to cradle my face. Water gushed like a faucet from my mouth and nose violently, on instinct I rolled onto my side. In seconds I felt a hard hand hit into the space between my shoulder blades.

My eyes lazily opened, taking in the bright beach but most of all the man knelling in the sand before me. He wore a black shirt, dark jeans and boots; all of which were soaked through. His dark hair sodden and dripping onto my chest was messy but still perfect. The emotion in his crystal blue eyes was one of relief.

"Who are you?" I croaked. The man looked up suddenly like he could hear something I couldn't. He looked down at me once more before disappearing in a flash. I sat up properly in moments, looking around desperately, he was gone so fast. Super fast, like a vampire. Seconds later I heard my name being yelled, this voice was familiar. I turned just as Jake fell to his knees in front of me, his warm hands grabbing my face, his eyes looking over me terrified.

"Bella, Oh God Bella, what happened? We saw you jump, how did you get out? Are you ok?" Jake rushed pulling me in to him and squashing me to his form. My eyes looked over his shoulder still searching for him. "Im fine Jake, I'm fine." I whispered.

***End of flashback***

"And you just trusted him?" Edward asked judgmentally without thought. He looked down at Bella's glance.

"No, but that's another story." Bella said slightly irritated. "You're not the best person to talk of trust?"

The resulting silence drew on until movement came from behind the counter. Emily set the burgers down on the table, along with the fries and ketchup. The Cullen's looked sheepishly at their food that was until Bella grabbed their plates and silently dragged them to her area. Each of them looked up surprised and shocked. Bella picked up a bundle of fries and lifted them to her lips taking them in within two bites; she looked up to their assessing glances, "Helps with cravings." She defended simply. They all nodded Carlisle looked fascinated at her huge appetite.

"So, you can eat human food?" he asked.

She looked at him dumbly at first but warmed to his clinical interest and continued to eat, another handful of fries biting the dust. "Yep, and lots of it. The more I do the easier it gets, it's the same with coffee and alcohol." She answered stabbing her eager fork into a leafy mountain of lettuce. "Though that doesn't mean I should drink all the time, I've tried that. My police record tells as such."

The vampire lifted the bun of her burger and quickly removed the slimy green discs of pickle, her face contorted in disgust. Alex noticed and tsked at her friend. "You don't like pickles, what's wrong with you?" she frowned disgruntled; she hastily plucked the pickles from Bella's plate and placed them on her own.

Bella looked at her a little perplexed, deep in thought until a small smile broke out upon her lips. "Their foul, like sliced slugs." She answered with a laugh, remembering the first time she had expressed her distain for the vinegar soaked garnishes.

For the rest of lunch Bella asked what the Cullen's had done over time. Just as Emily brought them the bill, Alice turned to Alex. "So, who are you?"

Alex looked her taken a back. "I'm Alex, Alexandra but call me Alex or ill burn your ass." Alice recoiled with a frown. Bella laughed, "This is Alex Bennett. The witch of this operation." Bella smiled.

"Witch? So they do exist?" Carlisle asked.

"Yep, though I don't exactly have a cauldron and broom." She laughed. "Witches and warlocks are more from nature, that's why we're here to keep the balance of life."

"And how do you know are bells?" Em asked pulling Bella into a tight hug.

"We meet a few years ago when I was only starting to learn spells, we connected quickly. I was happy to help, plus my cousin lives in Mystic Falls. Our Grams died a year ago and I still haven't gone home to see her." The Cullen's nodded.

"And the kiss earlier, that's just friends?" Em asked with a sly smile.

"Well, I can't help it look at her." Alex grinned. "We're very close." Em wiggled his eyebrows.

"Ok, with that I think we should go." Bella said moving to get out of the booth. "Come, Alex." She called causing Emmett to laugh, all of them got up to leave. Bella turned to eye Emily and smile sweetly.

Emmett through an arm around Bella's shoulder and guided her towards her car. "Who's bike?" he asked.

"Mine." She answered. He beamed back at jasper who laughed at his expression. Bella climbed into the trucks bed and lifted the motorbike down with ease. She mounted the sleek crimson motorbike and gripped the matching helmet, "Try and keep up Em." She smirked before slipping it on and turning on the ignition. With a wink she snapped the visor down and sped out of the car park.

"Oh no she doesn't!" Emmett boomed sprinting for Rose's car.

"Oh no, you don't! Emmett if you get a single scratch on that car I will hurt you." She screamed too late. Emmett frowned then ran for the Volvo.

"Emmett!" Edward growled.

"Come on!" Em yelled. Everyone ran for a car including Alex who couldn't help but smile. Each sped of Emmett taking the lead; they zigzag through the highway which soon eased out into streets. They came to a stop in front of a bar and grill. Bella dismounted and waited for them.

"Welcome to Mystic Falls!" she announced. She hadn't really been here before herself but knew her way around. "Let's go in, I need a drink."

As they entered Bella immediately spotted the man she loved sat at the bar, scotch in hand. She ushered everyone over to one of the large tables. A cute blonde came up to take their order, "What can I get you?" he asked.

"Red wine for me and a scotch for my friend." Alex smiled. The boy looked to everyone else. "They don't want anything." She added quickly, dismissing his weird look.

"Ok, I'll bring them over in a minute." He said then left still a little confused.

"What now?" Alice asked. Bella placed her finger to her lips.

"She can't talk, he'll hear her. He can't know she's her yet." Alex explained pointing with her thumb over her shoulder towards the bar. They tried not to make their analysing stares obvious, all except Emmett who stood up to look. Luckily there were people in the way.

"Sit the fuck down." Alex half screamed under her breath. Em frowned. "I'm sorry, but this is extremely difficult and not the time for you childish ways." The boy came back to serve their drinks. "Thanks." Alex grinned plucking the drinks from his hands.

"Oh thank God." Bella cheered under her breath. She put the glass to her lips.

"Should you really be drinking?" the deep voice asked. She turned to the brown haired boy and smiled; Bella jumped up and wrapped arms around his neck tightly. Alex was able to grab the glass out of her hand before it spilt.

"Stefan." She breathed with relief. "You don't know how happy I am to see you."

"I think we should go somewhere a little more private for this, I don't think we should do this here." He eyed the bar worried. Bella nodded, she waved for Alex to follow. She offered her the scotch downing it in one. Bella's eyes fell upon the bar one last time.

**Twenty minutes later**

Stefan pushed the large door open and stepped inside. Cautiously Bella stepped inside, "No human?" She asked looking around fascinated.

"No, my uncle Zach lived here for years but..." he looked down.

"Damon killed him?" she more stated than asked. All Stefan did was nod gravely.

"Who else?..." she asked rounding her way into the library. "Who else has he killed?"

"From when you left? Or recent?" Stefan questioned.

Bella looked at him sad, and then stared down at her heeled boots in thought. "Recent, anyone I know?" Stefan eyed the Cullen's.

"We'll talk later." Bella assured. She huffed and walked round the sofa "Well, are you gonna offer me a drink or what?" she asked falling back onto it.

"Sure, we got wine, Scotch?" Stefan leaning over the sofa. Bella turned, placing her arms on the cushions and resting down her chin.

"Got any O-?" she smirked.

"We only have Damon's stock and I'm not too sure how he'd feel about me giving you some." Stefan answered.

"How is he Stefan? What's happened?" Bella asked.

"He's bad Bella. First you left, but I wasn't around back then. Since I came back, since I found him he's been extremely...Damon." he finished with a sigh.

"You know I wouldn't have left if I didn't have to, if he was safe. But I couldn't risk it, all I could do was promise I would be back and now I fear he won't take me." Bella looked at her hands; he was all that she wanted.

"It's been 42 years since he's seen you, 42 years Bella." Stefan sighed. "You weren't there; you weren't the one who had to clear up the mess of scotch and sorority girls left in your wake."

"Stefan, I love him. If I have even the smallest of chances to be with him again I'm taking it." Bella yelled. "He's everything to me."

Stefan relaxed, taking in a deep breath. "Bella, you know I love you, like a sister. Years ago when we were with Lexi you really helped me out, you've saved my live more than once but I just don't know if Damon can take it." Stefan poured a glass of scotch in his anger and downed it in one.

Bella eyes narrowed. "I'll get my own drink then." She seethed, rounding the sofa and grasping the scotch bottle. Her eyes read the label and noticeably relaxed.

"Don't have too much its Damon's favourite." Stefan groaned.

"No its not, it's mine." Bella dismissed. "This is the only brand of scotch I drink, the others taste like shit. He always got it for me; he'd call me a pussy for drinking anything weaker."

"Well lucky for you we have every bottle ever made." Stefan answered. "Most is stocked in homes we own around the country. That and the wines Damon collects" he pointed to one of the built in cabinets containing a wine rack. Bella stepped back and opened the little metal latch.

Five bottles lay in the rack, all covered in a thick layer of dust. Bella picked up the first bottle, she weighed it automatically in her hands; empty. She blew lightly on the label and read out the brand and date. Staring in wonderment at the swift elegant writing. "It's the wine we had on our first date, our first proper date anyway." She laughed. She placed it down carefully and picked up the next, again clearing the label with a swipe of her sleeve. "Our first night together." Bella smiled.

The next bottle was of course empty but more noticeably smashed in half, small fragments collected in the bottom. "Our first fight." She giggled, "A girl flirted with him in a bar right in front of me, though he dismissed her I got angry when he stopped me from ripping her head off. I threw this at his head."

Finally she picked out a champagne bottle, "He had this saved for years, always saying there will come a time when we really want to celebrate, and we opened it the moment I agreed to marrying him." Bella's eyes went glassy with tears.

"Or more like an hour later, after you properly celebrated." Alex smirked. Bella rolled her eyes but still laughed since she wasn't completely wrong it was more like a couple of hours. Gently she placed it back where it was and closed the cabinet doors, relocking the latch.

"You too really did drink a lot of wine," Stefan mused.

"That's because I only drank that scotch, back then he only had a few bottles." Bella smiled.

"He still loves you Bella, I mean he kept all of these things because they were reminders of you." Alex stood and cuddled Bella into her.

"Come back later, he'll be here then. I'll stay away so you can have your privacy." Stefan whispered hugging her into him. "Besides, I want my big sister back." he laughed.

"Thank you Steffie." She giggled.

**Three hours later**

Bella stood on the porch of the Salvatore boarding house, again and again plucking up the courage to knock on the door only to fall short at the last second and recoil back into the darkness. _Come on Bella! _she canted in her head like a broke record. _You have to do this, you need to do this!_

Once more she went for the door; her knuckles barely grazed the dark brown wood. _Damm! Almost there!_ A sudden gust of wind came past and almost knocked her off her feet.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to do it, Bells." Stefan whispered, he stood leaning against the side of the door frame.

"Stefan, get out of here. This is nothing to do with you!" Bella screeched under her breath.

He reached over and knocked on the door quickly. Bella's face turned horrified, the sound of heavy footsteps caused her stomach to do flips. Stefan shrunk back into the dark and away from the door. "Stefan," Bella hissed.

The door opened, "Damon." Bella voiced as strong as possible. Shocked blue eyes bore back at her.

"Bella?"

**So that's the chapter! It was pure shit, the more I wrote the more shit it became but hay ho, it's been a month and I hate people who go more than that before updating so here you are. I now fear I will loose too many of you lovely readers. Please review anyway, flames and people who just want to tell me how rubbish I am in a non-constructive criticism way may get lost. I'm all for bettering my writing and my story but not if you don't tell me in a polite and professional manner. Mini rant over, to all that wish to review please do, each review is amazing and I always look forward to knowing how my story is being thought of even if it's bad. **

**Also if you do want to read more please tell me if you would like to see any more flashbacks: Klaus catching Elijah and Bella, some Bella and Klaus (how they met, lemons?), Bella and Elijah stuff, Lexi and Stefan with Bella stuff. I'm already going to add on Bella and Damon meeting again and their first dates etc. I hope to update soon, before Christmas :) LittleMissKsavatorexox**


	3. Chapter 3

**Betrayal and redemption**

**Chapter 3**

***flashback BPOV***

_A month. A month has passed and he hadn't come back, again I sat in my biology desk. The seat next to me stood cold and empty. Mr Banner continued his lecture without a single pause. Up till now I didn't know what to make of that day. His speed, his strength there wasn't another explanation, but he was different. His skin was pale but not as white as snow, nor as hard as rock, if he wasn't a vampire what was he? Who was he? But most of all I wanted to know, would I see him again?_

_My eyes feel to the window, the landscape wasn't different the parking lot full to the brim. One glance at my ancient orange truck sent my heart racing. The rush off air that escapes my lips caught the attention of the class. "Miss Swan, is there something wrong?" Mr Banner asked. _

"_No." I answered sounding slightly unsure. He accepted this none the less and turned back to the board. Instantly I zeroed back on my truck, he still stood there Mr Mystery. Even from here his blues eyes held my gaze with so much strength I never contemplated looking away. The blearing bell rung out through the hallways. "Thank God." I whispered under my breath._

_The crowds of suddenly wide awake teens flooded into the parking lot. I hurried scared of the rate my legs were taking me towards my truck; my eyes shied away from everyone looking down as much as possible. Nearing my truck I looked up out of anticipation only for my heart to full hard and heavy. He was gone. My eyes scanned the crowd but like the beach he was gone without a trace._

***Flashback***

"Bella?" My mind froze as did my body, each muscle locked in place. He was exactly the same 42 years on, the same messy black hair and crystal blue eyes. As always his body was covered in his signature black but this only accentuated his gorgeousness.

I took a deep breath and calmed the hell down. "Damon, I'm so sorry." I whispered, for the last 42 years I have thought of what to say but it seems that's all I needed to tell him. "I'm so, so sorry. I know you probably never wanted to see me again, but..."

"Bella..." he started again. I glanced to Stefan in search of help.

From the corner of my eye he nodded. He emerged placing a firm hand on the small of my back, "Please come in Bells." He ordered planting a strong shove to my body; I buckled to the sudden force and was sent into the yet again shocked form of my sum-what fiancé. My hands gripped his shirt stupidly feeling the unmistakable hard planes of his muscular chest through the thin material. We both locked eyes for mere seconds before looking away.

"Stefan." We both ground out at the same time, I turned my head to see him smile followed by the slam of the front door. It took me a few seconds to realise my current situation, my fingers uncurled from his black shirt.

Scared I glanced up; his eyes watched me carefully like I was going to disappear in a poof of smoke. "What are you doing here Bella?" he asked.

"Are you kidding me, isn't it obvious? I'm here for the one thing I haven't been able to get off my mind for nearly half a century." My voice rose and disintegrated completely at the end. "You." I said pointedly. "I'm here for you. To be with you, to ask you to take me back."

"And you think it's going to be that simple, that I'm just going to be waiting here with a space in my life ready and waiting. That I will forget it all, smile as you run into my arms? Bella you said it yourself it's been half a fucking century." He yelled. "That's just pathetic Bella, and you know it."

I tried to voice my feelings but they mutated, contorted, stuck in my throat and made it hard to breathe. He moved forward, his eyes growing wider. "Would you do that? Just give in and forget it all? If Edward had come back to you? If it was the other way around? if I had been the one to leave _you_?" by now Damon's nose was near grazing mine, his lips a breath away .the way he said the last word brought my eyes to water.

I stared back into his eyes as I had Edwards; one hint of regret in his eyes is all I needed. His mask was well formed but I knew how to break it to pieces. "I know you Damon." I whispered. "You might not know you, the way you feel or who you are but I do, and you don't mean that."

"You don't know anything about me. Not anymore." His lips formed a hard line.

"Just tell me one thing, Damon." I asked softly. He watched me appraisingly. "Do you still love me?" His mask faltered for a second. "Could you forgive me?"

"That's two things." He dismissed. I sighed.

"Just answer." I ordered. His features morphed into many different expressions, too many emotions flashed passed his eyes but the one that stuck took my breath away and caused another roll of tears fight their way out. Pain shone out of the crystal depths, pain, despair it all moulded into one.

"It doesn't matter if I still love you." He whispered, his voice broken.

"Why?" I asked. "If you still love me, even half as much as you did, why can't you forgive me?"

"BECAUSE YOU LEFT!" He half yelled stepping back with his outburst, his voice dropped. "Because you packed up and left my life with nothing but a letter. You took everything from me Bella, by leaving you took everything." He lunged in two steps and captured my face in his hands. "You were my everything, you were my life. I woke up one day to find the one thing I thought I could never lose gone." That was it the tears flowed down my cheeks, pooling and sliding down the side of his thumbs. "I waited. I waited for almost a half century. And you never came back."

My hands lifted to his, wrapped around them. "I'm here now, that's all I can do to rectify what if done. We can't get back the past but we have forever Damon, and by God I will spend every day of forever trying to make this up to you."

We stared into each other's eyes for what felt like hours. But just at the same second something snapped in both of us and we crushed together in a kiss I had dreamed about for too long, and he with no doubt didn't disappoint. Our lips moulded together, performing a dance only we knew. His left hand stayed cupped around my cheek while the other snaked around my head to draw me forward. My own hands tangled into his hair. Seconds later the hand on my cheek feel down to curve up under my arse and left me into the air, I pulled loosely on his hair wrapping my legs around his waist. The smallest moan left my lips causing him to smile.

Though it was hard to pull away my restraint was something to be proud of, "Not tonight." I said quietly catching my breath. His eyes clouded with lust stared back at me. "I don't want to just rush back into this, it has to be special and though right now up against this door hard and fast does sound amazing, I think we should wait." He nodded and gently put me down. I adjusted my clothes and smiled. "I love you Damon."

***Flashback BPOV***

_I had taken to walking the beach again, though now they liked to check up on me. It was like a normal day here, dark and wet. Slowly I paced through the sand around the spot where he saved me. The waves crashed on the shore. He'd been taking over my dreams lately, the old nightmares of Victoria, the woods, Sam and the pack had changed. Now every time i closed my eyes his stared back at me._

"_Still thinking of me I see." The voice asked the voice that had replayed through my mind over and over. I turned on my heel. He was here, with me. The shock took away my words. "Don't be afraid, I'm not going to hurt you." He assured. I assessed him carefully._

"_Who are you?" I asked abruptly. "I'm mean you're a total stranger yet you turn up at my school, you come here. For goodness sake you swam out to save me in that? In a freaking storm. Who are you Superman?" I half yelled._

_He gave one of the smuggest smirks ever. "No, I'm Batman." I couldn't help but smile. "Seriously, the look on your face when you saw me, when I ran. It was realisation. You're not scared of me."_

"_You still haven't answered my question." I frowned._

"_Fine, I'm Damon Salvatore." He answered. "And you are?"_

"_Bella." I answered simply._

"_So you even give me your real name, you truly trust me." He said. I looked at him confused. "What? I have ways of getting information. You're the chiefs daughter, straight A student, divorced parents- remarried mother." He stated. "Purple bed covers..."_

"_Y...you...'ve you've been in my room?" I stuttered._

"_Nope, just a lucky guess." He smirked once again stepping forward so he was only a foot away. "You've seen my kind before?..." he questioned. I shook my head sharply looking down. He closed the distance, his right hand raising to grasp my chin and tilt my head up. I didn't flinch. "Then what? You're just overly trusting?"_

"_N...n..no." I dismissed._

"_Then what?" he asked again. There was something at the depths of the crystal pools that felt safe, that stopped me from running._

"_There was a man, he was different. He was a cold one." I said recognission crossed his face._

"_Cold one, I haven't run into one of those in over 20 years. So what happened? He feed, He fucked and he left?" he asked jokily. This time I flinched away from the comment, pulling myself out of his grasp. He noticed this, staring into my eyes like he was reading my story. "He left, that's for sure." Damon's tone seemed oddly sympathetic._

"_Why did you save me?" I asked._

"_Because, because... I don't know, you seemed so helpless." He smirked. I sighed and turned to walk away. "No, I'm sorry, wait." He called after me, against all odds I did as he ordered and stopped. I turned around to him, my head falling to the left in doubt._

"_What?" I asked uninterested. He looked at the water uncertain, fighting with himself whether to stay or give up. He groaned and lunged for me, grabbing my arms and holding me there._

"_Fine. You want the truth?" I continued to stare at him, and then nodded slowly. "I saved you because the second I heard your scream it hit a nerve deep inside me, a nerve that sent me running, I had to save you. There was no other choice then to save you." His eyes were calculating, to anyone else what he was saying would make no sense, but to me a magnet to the supernatural, to danger. It made complete sense. My face must have been one of concern. "Are you scared?"_

_Again I nodded sharply, "No." I answered firmly._

_He smirked. "Then trust yourself, I want you to trust me. I am of no danger to you." Something in his eyes changed when they widened, I found myself nodding unintentionally. "Do you trust me?"_

_My mind only came to one conclusion, "Yes." I hadn't been more certain in answer in all my life. The man before me maybe one of the creatures I had been running from in my nightmares, but I was sure he was no monster._

**Well that's the chapter! Reviews are little presents that brighten my day, like watching Ian Somerhalder shirtless ;) I will probably not be updating till the New Year so I will take this moment to wish you all a very Merry Christmas and a Joyous New Year! LittleMissKsavatore:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Betrayal and redemption**

**Chapter 4**

**I am so sorry for not updating in two months. Schooling and exams got in the way and I'm trying to find the time to write during this. I have now found yet another fandom to fall in love with 'the mortal instruments' it's amazing and worth a read if you haven't tried it. For the first flashback when picturing Damon's house think of a mix between Nolan's house in revenge/Emily's house in revenge/the Cohen's house in the O.C**

_*Flashback*_

"_Where the hell are we going?" Bella asked, keeping a grasp on Damon's hands. Deep down she knew this was dangerous, going on a first date with a vampire and allowing him to pick the place. But even deeper down was the firmly rooted belief that she could trust him. Though the fact that he was leading her forward with his hands over her eyes did send a strike of fear to her core, mostly because even with his careful manipulation of her body in the right direction, she was sure she would trip._

"_Just wait." Damon ordered. He had picked her up in his car, but had told her that once they got there she would have to close her eyes. The sliding of metal, and sudden whoosh of wind playing with her hair made her realise she was being lead outside. Bella's trainers slide along what could only be polished wood, while her nose picked up a gentle breeze of sea salt. "Ok, we're here." He dropped his hands with hers and her eyes flew open._

"_Wow." She breathed, astonishment was clear in her voice, and this only made him smile. He had feared it was over the top, for Bella anyway. They were standing on the back porch of his fall home; the house itself was way too modern for forks. But as she looked out past the porch and pool, she could just see the La Push cliffs across the bay. Her gaze turned back to the porch where Damon had laid out a romantic dinner for two, fairy lights hung everywhere, illuminating the table set with mismatch china plates and a single rose enclosed in a clear vase._

_Damon clasped her right hand and walked her over to the table, dropping her hand he pulled the chair out for her. She sat with a blushing smile. "Thank you." She whispered, knowing he heard. He went inside for a second only to appear with a bottle of wine and two glasses. "You live here?" she asked in amazement. The back side of the house was glass, refracting every last piece of moonlight._

"_It's one of my houses, but it's not exactly a home." He answered. "I was thinking of leaving, going back to where I was raised, but I recently found a reason to stay." He handed her a full glass. Bella's blushed returned, but she didn't look away. "Isabella, did you know that means beautiful in Italian?" He glanced up at her. "At least in your case, names are not deceiving." She rolled her eyes, not the first time she'd heard that line before, though she still never believed it._

"_Salvatore, did you know that means savoir? I think it works if you think of how we met." She replied almost instantly. He smiled._

"_Well, we can't make judgements just by one act a person commits." He said softly. He once again disappeared to bring out their starter. As he settled back down to eat, he felt her eyes examining him carefully. She dropped her gaze for a second to pick up her cutlery, before looking straight back up._

"_So, Damon Salvatore. Let's hear about your life."_

_*End of Flashback*_

Bella sat quietly at the Salvatore kitchen counter shovelling in a gigantic spoon of cereal; she sensed the looming figure before he even stepped through the doorway. "I can hear your breathing, Steffie." She smirked.

"I wasn't breathing that loud." He defended walking around the island to grab some coffee.

"Oh, then it must have been your hair desperately gasping for air." She stated, taking a sip from her own mug. "How much gel do you need?"

He rolled his eyes, turning to fetch a bowl out of the cupboard. "Nice outfit, I see you two made up last night." she looked down at her baby blue pyjama set shifting her bare legs with a smile. "So you stayed the night..."

"In different beds." Bella amended.

Stefan smiled. "Your idea I'm guessing, Damon has never been one to refuse a gorgeous girl like yourself."

"For your information, it was a dual agreement. Damon is more of a gentleman than you give him credit for." Stefan pulled out the neighbouring stall and sat, reaching out for the cereal and milk. "So, since your all up in my business, how's your love life little bro?" she grinned, swivelling round to face him. "New girl on your mind? or boy? I don't judge."

Stefan scoffed. "I'm beginning to wonder why I missed you so much." He wondered, spooning up some cheerio's. Bella leaned over capturing him in a bone crushing hug, forcing his arms to cram around himself.

"Because you love me." she whispered, smooshing her cheek into his, her smile beaming. She could feel a happy, yet slightly annoyed grin form on his face.

"Her name..." he waited for her to release him, but she didn't. "Her name, is Elena Gilbert." He whispered exasperated. She pulled away and looked at him in near disgust. Stefan's expression turned confused.

"EWWWWWwwwwwwww!" her face turned half like she was sucking a lemon and half as if tasting cotten wool. "Ewww, ewwww, ewww. Your dating the doppelganger." She exclaimed. "You've already fucked her great, great...whatever grandmother; now you've gone on to fuck her too. Ewwwwww. Stefan, Ewwww."

"It's not like that." Stefan affirmed his mouth a stern line.

"So you haven't fucked her?" she asked pointedly.

"Well, yes...but. I love her, she's my everything." Stefan growled.

Bella watched him carefully; she stood sharply and bent to whisper in his ear. "Then she's an extremely lucky girl." Bella planted a sweet kiss on his cheek before living with a somewhat skip in her step. Stefan stayed firmly seated, but couldn't help but smile. _And Damon is a very lucky man_. He thought soundly.

_*Flashback*_

"_Lexi, where are we going?" Bella called through her bedroom doorway. She half jumped when Lexi, hopped down the staircase outside her door and swung around the frame._

"_I told you." She sighed walking over to slump onto her best friend's bed. "We're meeting a friend of mine for drinks. A quite dashing, handsome friend, might I add." Her eyebrows wiggled._

_It was Bella's turn to sigh. "You may not say that, you know I have no interest in meeting guys, Lexi." She frowned shrugging the black sequin dress Lexi had left out over her head and down her body; it reached her mid thigh, causing Bella to huff. "Why are we so dressed up for drinks?"_

_Lexi tapped her nose with her finger and stupidly motioned zipping up her mouth and throwing the key away without care. It didn't hold. "Just trust me Bella, have I ever steered you wrong?"_

_Bella looked at her incredulously, "Erm, if I'm not mistaken you're the one that got me put in jail two years ago for indecent exposure in the middle of Paris."_

"_You're the one that chose dare, are you not? All you did was take a quick dip in one of their many fountains." She laughed falling back into the mountain of cushions and clothes. "You need to get out more; sitting around pining over some guy from your past isn't going to help you kill the most powerful vampire in the world."_

"_But he wasn't just any guy Lexi. He was..." Lexi shushed her with a way of her hand._

"_Don't start up again, or we'll be late. Meet me down stairs in twenty minutes." With that she left the room. Bella had never got the chance to talk about Damon to lexi, they had been friends for two years and from her recollection she doubted she had got to even tell her, her fiancés name._

_Twenty minutes later..._

_Lexi ordered the driver to drop them off outside one of LA's most famous clubs, with a quick compulsion session, they were in. Hollywood's elite were crowding around them in a mass of dancing bodies, but Bella didn't even get the chance to gush before being pulled through the crowd to the bar. "Three vodka shots, please." Lexi placed a note on the bar and turned away._

"_So where's this friend of yours?" Bella asked._

"_That's him." Lexi stated pointing to a young man making his through the battlefield of a dance floor. His hair was light brown, almost matching his hazel eyes. There was something boyish about him that assured Bella of his youth, he couldn't have been much older than Edward when he was turned, he didn't have the rounded manliness Damon had. As he crossed to meet Lexi, Bella saw the flash of a silver lapis lazuli and remembered her own one. She looked down at it, and then was forced to look at the diamond ring on her opposite ring finger._

"_Stefan, this is Bella swan." Lexi motioned. "Bella, this is Stefan Salvatore."_

_Bella gasped and fought back a small cry. Her hand dropped her hand to her side. Stefan followed the movement, he reached out to catch her hand bring it up for his expectation, then looked up at her. "Pretty ring, it looks quite familiar." He stated._

_Bella stared at him bewildered, "It should do, it's your mothers."_

**Well there you go, chapter 4. I have decided that I will try my hardest to find time to write but I have only reached the brink of the examination abyss and I really need to study, I never thought I would say that but I do. I would love 10 or more reviews for this chapter. I want your opinions, and feedback. Do you like the way I'm writing it? Or is the fact that I haven't got far with the actual story annoying? Are you sick of flashbacks? Do you want a flashback of them at other times? I was already going to do their first time sleeping together and their engagement. Do you have any ideas on how I should set it out, I'm always happy for PMs on the subject. Thank you all for being patient, even though I'm sure you had all given up on me, thank and let's hope I can get another chapter out before next Christmas ;) LittleMissKsalvatorexx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Betrayal and Redemption**

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any characters from Vampire diaries or Twilight, if I did there would be way more swearing and Klaroline would have had hot hybrid sex by now.**

**Alexandra is my creation though and the idea for this Fanfiction is mine.**

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed my last chapter! I'm finished with exams now! *Mini dance of awesomeness* It took me ages to write this chapter because I had to decide what from the season did I want to keep and what story lines will be taken out so...**

**ELENA AND DAMON- Damon was at first interested in Elena because she looked like Katherine, BUT the whole trying to save Katherine from the tomb thing NEVER happened. Katherine just turned up trying to mess everything up and everyone was all like OH SHIT, SHES ALIVE!**

**This means that there is no real Delena moments. My story is set at the time of "Bringing out the dead" well it starts after that, the ball isn't like the next day it's a couple of days after. If you have any other questions, put them in your review or PM. Long arse AU over; let's get on with the show...**

_*Flashback*_

"_So your father..." Damon started as they approached the pool. The moonlight danced of the water, gleaming of in beams that illuminated the patio._

"_I know, I know. He can be a little protective sometimes." Bella smiled swinging there clasped hands and stretching out her arm._

"_A little protective?" Damon raised an eyebrow, before pulling her in to him with enough force to take her breath away. She laughed into his chest. "Imagine if he knew I was your boyfriend." He laughed into hair._

_Bella stiffened. They hadn't called each other boyfriend or girlfriend yet. He felt her body go ridged and pulled her back to look her in the eye. "What? Am I not your boyfriend?" He asked. When she didn't reply his expression turned confused. "It's been months Bella, months of dates and secret meetings."_

"_Damon..." Bella began._

"_Bella, I love you." Damon practically growled. "I never thought I would love someone else. Never. It felt wrong; after all I went through with Katherine, to even think about it. But when I heard you scream, I was done with her. Bella, I have done all I can to show you that I care, but you won't forget about him."_

"_It's not that simple." Bella whispered. Damon stepped forward, slowly raising his hands to cradle her face._

"_But it is." He replied. "I'm either enough, or I'm not. If you don't feel what I feel then you should just leave and forget about me."_

"_Damon, you have to understand that the last time I put my trust in 'I love you' I got broken."_

_Damon nodded solemnly. "But I'm not him, I promise you with all my heart, with my life that I would never leave you."_

_Bella believed him, the regular feeling of trust kicking in. "I don't want to forget about you, Damon. I never want to forget about you. You saved me. In more ways than one." She lent up on her tip toes so she was level with him. "I love you, Damon. I do, so much it scares me." Bella assured. He watched her, unsure. As the seconds ticked by she became terrified that he didn't believe her._

_He dove for her mouth. This was their first kiss. Three months and this was it. Bella had always been impressed by his patience, as was Damon._

_She was surprised by the tenderness of his lips on hers, so soft it boarded on sickly sweet. A warm bubble of happiness was building around her heart, deep in her chest. Like the awakening of spring after the harshest of winters. He was awaking something inside her, and this made her smile. Damon's hands wound into her hair, pulling her in and deepening the kiss. It was intoxicating, and she wanted more. Her arms rose to drape around his neck, tugging lightly to lift herself up. Bella's checks flushed from the increasing heat between them. He broke away from her, biting her bottom lip and dragging it out with him. She opened her eyes as his teeth let go and he stared down at her triumph in the sea blue pools of his eyes._

"_Wow." Bella whispered smiling._

"_Wow." Damon repeated, his returning smile was brilliant. They stood there, in each other's embrace for God knows how long. Suddenly Damon's smile turned playful._

"_What?" Bella asked. She felt his hands grip her hips and twist her around. He grabbed her up into bone crushing bear hug, and began towards the pools edge. "NO, no. DAMON!" Bella screamed. In an upward motion he swung her over the water, with a squeal she clung to his arms, eyes closed tightly. "Damon!" she yelled. His laughter flooded her ears. He put her down, backing away almost doubled over. "That wasn't funny! And you know it!" she hissed._

"_No, it wasn't. I'm sorry." Damon kissed her sweetly then pushed her. As always she wasn't stable to begin with and went hands out stretched into the freezing water. Bella's clothes were drenched, her shear blue dress going see through._

_Her head broke the surface, spluttering and gasping. "Damon!" she shouted scrapping back her dripping hair. "I can't believe you just...pushed me."_

"_Oh you can, because I just did." Damon smirked. Bella wadded back to the pools edge._

"_At least help me out." Bella pouted. He smiled and held out his hand, she gripped it tightly. As she was lifted out of the water he leaned in for a kiss. Big mistake. With the strongest push she could muster on the pools side, she pulled him in, falling back, with him following. This time she was up in moments, watching him thrash about. She giggled uncontrollably._

"_Oh, you want to play?" Damon shouted splashing her with both hands. Bella recoiled from the water laughing and splashing him back. A wall of water continuously came crashing down on her from what felt like all sides. Then, it stopped abruptly. As the surface began to calm Bella realised he was gone. Two hands grabbed her ankles from underwater and she slipped under, slicing the surface so fast she barely made a ripple. Her eyes meet the image of Damon looking back at her, the ebony darkness of his hair floating around his handsome face. He smiled, small bubbles leaving his mouth. He darted towards her and kissed. His hands wrapping in her hair. Damon pulled back and motioned with his eyes to the steps. Bella nodded and twisted to swim her way to the steps. Her head broke the surface. "Well, you can't say I'm not a master at getting a girl wet." Damon smiled backing her up into the top step. Bella blushed profusely._

_He was cornering her like a wild animal on a hunt, her back painfully hard against the step. Damon leaned down to kiss her hard on the mouth. She felt his fingers skim up her thighs and under her dress. She broke the kiss and stared at him. "Mr Salvatore, is this how you treat all your ladies?" Bella whispered. "Get them soaking, then take what you want?"_

"_No." Damon whispered back. "On the contrary, the girls I normally date would never have the guts to pull me in with them. Most of the time all I have to do is smile and they give in." His fingertips grazed her through the thin material of her panties. Bella shuddered into his touch with a whimper._

"_Damon, don't tease me." Bella murmured against his lips._

"_But it's so fun." He replied kissing her again. She wrapped her arms around him, along with her legs. In a large movement he had her out of the water and up the steps. Both dripping wet he placed her down in the living room, leaving to grab towels out of the cupboard. Bella stripped out of her dress, standing in only her black lace underwear. It was freezing cold tonight, her hair stuck to her face and a thin layer of icy water clinging to her body all she could do was wait. She didn't notice Damon hesitate when he saw her standing there. Already changed into a new shirt and jeans he was dry but she was stood shaking. He spread out the largest towel he found and engulfed her._

_He happily rubbed her dry, though her hair still dripped. It was starting to dry frizzy. But he didn't care. Bella stopped his hands and pushed the towel off her shoulders. She jumped onto her toes and kissed him softly. When she withdrew and grabbed him by the hands to lead him away, he stopped her. "Bella?" he whispered. She didn't answer only continued along the hallway and up the stairs to his bedroom. Closing the door she pulled him to the bed and sat him down with a little push. "Bella?" he asked again._

"_Ssh." She hushed straddling his lap. Bella bent her head to kiss him, his hands held her back. "I love you Damon." She whispered against his lips. He pulled her back._

"_I love you too Bella, but you don't have to do this." He said slowly. "I don't want you to do anything you don't want too."_

"_But I want to." She argued, "I want you." Her mouth dove for his neck, kissing and nipping at his collarbone. She pushed him back lightly slowly undoing each button on his shirt. "I want to be with you."_

_Damon groaned at the vibration of her words. He rolled them over and hovered there above her. "Are you sure?" he asked._

"_Yes." She answered simply._

"_As you wish." Damon smiled._

_*End of Flashback*_

"Soyou're telling me, that the most powerful vampire family has been released into town, and their just throwing a ball." Bella looked confused.

"Yep, Mama Original has decided family is the most important thing in the world and wants to share that nugget of moral gold with the entire town." Damon smirked handing her a glass of scotch. They sat, surrounded by Stefan, Alaric and Caroline. The Cullen's had asked to stay and listen in, Bella had just waved her hand and shrugged indifferently.

"Hmm, should we cook them a casserole or maybe some homemade vervain cookies might make our new neighbours feel welcomed." Bella smiled. "I've heard a lot about Ester, and after what I did with her sons, I'm pretty sure she wouldn't appreciate my presence."

"Well, I really don't care. I need a date." Damon frowned. "It's time to show off my darling fiancé to the town." He hugged into her from behind, nuzzling into her hair, causing her to giggle. Caroline's face contorted in disgust. When Damon had introduced her to them she could have sworn Caroline was having a brain aneurysm over the fact someone would voluntarily want to marry him. Alaric on the other hand seemed to accept her with open arms. Elena was left to turn up, and all were interested to see her reaction.

"Well, Alex and I will have to go shopping. We didn't exactly pack for formal ball." Bella acknowledged.

"Where is this witch of yours?" Caroline asked a little too harshly.

"She's spending some family time with your best friend." Bella smiled sweetly.

That moment the door opened. Damon's arms around Bella didn't loosen. "Stefan? Damon?" Elena called out, as she entered the house. She came into the library and stopped at the sight of strangers.

"What's going on?" she asked. "I got my invitation, then you texted me to come over?" Elena walked to Stefan's side and hugged into him.

"Well, we got invitations too and needed to talk to you." Stefan explained.

"So who are all these people?" Elena looked around the room eyeing everyone up.

Bella jumped from Damon's arms with her hand already held out to shake. "Hi, I'm Bella, Bella Swan."

Elena seemed surprised by her eagerness but took her hand anyway. "Hi I'm Ele.."

"Elena Gilbert?" Bella finished. Elena looked taken aback. "I've been indulging in some of Stefan's diaries, excellent reading" She chimed; Stefan looked like he was chocking. "You could see them for movies or TV, call it...The vampire diaries! No that's a shit name." Elena laughed at Stefan's obvious discomfort. Bella frowned. "I'm sorry, but the resemblance is uncanny, and not to mention unbelievably creepy."

Elena nodded slowly. "You're a friend of Katherine's." She looked over to Stefan for reassurance.

"Not really, it's like everyone's story of Katherine. She fucked me over a few years ago." Bella shrugged. "But I keep in contact just encase her certain expertise comes in handy." She turned to sit down and snuggle back into Damon's arms. Elena's eyebrows went up but she didn't say a thing.

"Back to the Mikaelson ball, what the hell are we going to do?" Caroline ordered.

"We are going to go, fake smiles, show the town we welcome the new family and then threaten them behind the scenes." Damon answered. "We can't let them get too tight with the people, we need them to leave."

"Elijah said that his family won't hurt any of us, and I believe him. But we all know Klaus won't go along with it." Elena murmured.

"Klaus won't leave, not without Elena and I won't allow her to go with him." Stefan argued.

"So we kill him, that's what I'm here to do." Bella argued back. Elena watched her curiously.

"I think we have to get going." Alice interjected. "If I have to find everyone dresses and suits by tonight then I have to use all the time I've got." She walked over and leaned over the sofa to hug Bella then was up and out the door dragging Jasper behind her.

"Well I guess that's us gone too, if we don't go with her we won't be able to stop her from going over the top on our outfits." Edward concluded. "And we may look good but not everyone can pull of top hats, sequins and feather boas when it comes to a formal ball." The men shuddered.

"Bye Bella." Everyone called as they walked to the door.

"And everyone." Esme corrected with a stern look to her family. She straightened up with a smile as her brood waved their hands half-heartedly at the people they had only just met. Bella rolled her eyes.

"They are normally very charming." Bella said.

"I'm sorry, but who are you again?" Elena asked. "Another one of Damon's many conquests?"

Ric and Caroline sucked in a breath, looking at each other. Bella looked at her like she had called her a common slut. "Exactly how many conquests has Damon had?" She asked standing to stare down at him. He put his hands up and sent daggers at Elena. "How many Damon?" she seethed. "How many whores have you had around here? Or anywhere for that matter?"

Stefan's eyes had gone wide. This wasn't going well. Damon stepped up trying to get his arms around her but she hit them away. "Honey, honey." He whispered. "Bella. It's nothing." Bella crossed her arms.

"Nothing?" Caroline snorted. "You're talking about Damon Salvatore, the immortal manslut." She hissed.

"How could you? You arsehole!" Her hand flew out and slapped him clean across the face so hard he was sent to his knees. The expression of shock on his face sent her over the edge. She let out a stifled laugh turning away to try to hide her smile. "I'm sorry, I couldn't do it" She whispered, leaning down to pick him up. "The look on your face, I could never truly hurt you" Bella cooed stroking his cheek. "Unless you truly disserved it." Her face turned playfully disgusted with him.

They turned to the room; all of the expressions were a mix of confusion and awe. "Damon told me everything." Bella smiled.

Stefan's eyebrows went up. "Everything?" He asked.

"Yes, everything." Damon answered sending him a look of death when Bella turned her back.

"Oh and just so you know, Vampire Barbie." Bella crossed the room at vampire speed and got within an inch of her face. "I know you fucked him two years ago, so don't act all high and mighty when you talk about my man, do I make myself clear?" Her voice was razor sharp, stern and deadly. "He's my fiancé now, so don't expect him to be going back to his old ways." Caroline tried to stay firm but there was fear playing at the back of her eyes.

"Fiancé?" Elena echoed out of shock.

Bella cocked her head round to smile proudly at her. "Yes, fiancé."

**Later that day**

"It's all so weird. The Originals are throwing a ball. Like an actual ball." Elena turned back from handing the waitress their menus.

"It's some twisted Cinderella fetish is what it is." Caroline hissed. "And why does the evil witch want an audience with you?"She asked. Sat in the mystic grill they had a great view of Ric perched at the bar yet another drink in hand.

"I have no idea. But there is only one way to find out." She replied.

"I thought you told Damon and Stefan you weren't going?" Caroline muttered.

"I did but then I thought about it and I need to go, plus Ill have Stefan to protect me." She shrugged. "I must talk to Ester, she wants to meet with me."

"Well I'm not going; I refuse to play along with Klaus' sick little games." Caroline growled. "What does he think? That sending me a fancy dress and expensive jewellery will make me change sides and drop my panties. He has another thing coming to him."

"It is a very nice dress" Elena said sweetly. Caroline looked not amused. "I may have to steal it and wear it myself."

"Careful Caroline. That sounded like a threat." A voice came from behind them, Elena turned to see the original sister smiling at her friend. "It's all well and good till she stabs you in the back."

"What are you doing here? I know your mums rules. No murdering the locals." Elena sneered.

"Get over yourself, Elena. It's not all about you." Rebekah said before walking away towards Matt. They both watched as she handed him a white envelope. He juggled the tray of dirty plates into one hand to accept it.

"Oh my God, She's inviting him to the ball." Caroline screeched under her breath. She turned back to Elena. "Why is she inviting him?"

"Probably to get his reaction from us." Elena said. Caroline sighed as they watched Rebekah exit.

"What time is this stupid dance anyway?" Caroline huffed. Elena was about to answer when Caroline's stare stopped her. The door opened and in came the girl they had yet to talk about. Bella made a point of walking straight past them and up to sit next to Alaric at the bar.

"I seriously can't believe that Damon, our Damon. The brother known for his reputation with women would actually have a fiancé. Who knew he was even aware that girls were for more than one thing?" Caroline scoffed. "And her, I don't like her. She's like the female version of him, all sass and bitcheness."

"I don't know, I think, from the little I know about her that she is not that bad." Elena argued. Caroline gave her a look of derision. "Fine, I asked Stefan about her." She said. "They have been friends for decades, good friends, almost besties. Lexi introduced them, she wanted them to get together but apparently all that bloomed was a brother, sister relationship."

"I can see that, I mean Stefan's always been one for charity and helping the less fortunate." Caroline shrugged. "It was almost destiny for him to help out the mentally deranged girl obsessed with his brother." The waitress came round and placed their food down in front of them. Elena murmured a thank you before continuing their conversation, she leaned forward slightly.

"You know you can be a real bitch sometimes Caroline." Elena stated. Caroline looked genuinely stunned.

"Think about everything Damon has done, all the damage, all the schemes and lies. Then tell me it's not horrendous to think someone actually voluntarily wants to be with that for eternity." Her point made she bit down into her burger.

**Over at the bar**

"Hi, Alaric right?" Bella asked as she slid onto the stall neighbouring the history teacher.

"Ric, yes." He smiled slightly, offering his right hand to shake, the other was currently cradling a glass of bourbon. "Isabella?"

She laughed lightly and took his hand. "Bella, just Bella." Her smile was warming. "I hear you have been a good friend of Damon's, maybe the only friend of Damon's in the last few years." She mused.

"Only friend sounds about right, though frequent drinking buddy sounds even more accurate. We met over an incident involving my ex wife." He turned back to place both hands around his glass, looking down at it thoughtfully.

"He turned her." She stated sadly. "Over the years I've spent too many an awkward conversation with the people Damon has wronged. I've learnt its best not to dwell on the things he has done to others, all I can do is apologise for not being there to stop them, or being the one that caused him to act the way he does." Her tone was remorseful; Ric found it a bit eerie to hear such wise words coming from the mouth of a woman who looked young enough to be his daughter.

"Then why are you with him? I think all of us here are just wondering how a women like you could feel so bound to a man like... well Damon." Alaric's tone wasn't condescending or judgemental, he sounded like he actually gave a crap about the subject. If it was her wellbeing or that of Damon's Bella wasn't sure.

She ran her finger around the lip of her own glass and smiled. "I'll give you the same answer Id give Caroline over there if she was brave enough to really ask." She heard the grinding of teeth far across the room and her smile deepened. "In this world, I don't believe we have any choice in who we fall in love with, yes we may decide who we find attractive, who's personalities we prefer and characteristics we would desire in _the one,_ but really if you ask anyone out there I'm not sure you would find anyone who can truly say that what they dreamt up was who they found. I met Damon during a dramatic and unhappy time in my life and he was the one to save me. Don't ask me why I love him; don't ask me how I can stand his bad side. The truth is; I don't fucking know myself." She laughed. "I love him, more than I have words to explain. He isn't want I thought I wanted. He is all I have ever needed. That may sound stupid and over used but that's that." He had gone quiet as she spoke. So had Caroline. "I love Damon Salvatore. I have had my chances, God knows I've had my fucking chances to leave him, to just let him go and walk away. But I can't. I can't live without him, and as a vampire I have too long to live, I refuse to do it living within a lie."

**Back at the Salvatore house**

"Hey Bells, are you almost ready?" Damon called from the bathroom. She stood in front of the full length mirror, her dress taking up most of the frame.

"Almost Baby." She called back as she slipped on her deep blue gloves, sliding them along to her inner elbow. Last on was her diamond bracelet. She wasn't happy about leaving her ring off but she knew if Klaus saw it, it was game over before she had even dealt her cards.

"We will be driving there are ourselves, Stefan already left to go pick up Elen.." He stopped mid sentence when he saw her. She turned to him with a smile.

"What do you think?" She placed her hands on her hips and smiled slyly. His eyes ranked over her slowly. She was an image in midnight blue, the colour striking in contrast with her pale snow like skin and dark hair. Her dress was near princess style, a tight bodice hugging her curves followed by a medium sized skirt. With a smooth kicked of her right leg she revealed that the side was split up to her mid thigh.

He mock shut his gaping mouth. "I think that most of the men in town will be crying when they see you on my arm, some of the women too." He smirked.

She rolled her eyes but it was obvious his answer had pleased her; she turned back to the mirror. "Can you tighten the ribbons on the back? Alex did her best but we all know you're the master at corsets." She smirked at him in the reflection.

"The master at getting them off, on is a whole other process, and much less fun." He said crossing the room; he brushed away the chocolate curls of her hair stroking the line of her neck and over her shoulder. He planted a kiss at the crook of her neck and got back to business, untying the bow at the bottom of her laces. "But lucky for you, I'm great at everything."

She held onto the frame of the mirror, thankful of its sturdiness as he fastened the corset with expert ability. Each swift tug forced it tighter around her breasts and ribcage leaving her a little breathless. Damon reset the bow and dropped it to sit back against the soft material of the dress. While she was momentarily distracted making sure the front looked right he stroked his fingers up her exposed spine, ghosting them across her skin. He watched her shudder, and his eyes darted to the reflection. She was watching him intensely. Not breaking eye contact with her he leant forward and kissed softly from the top of her left shoulder blade up to her ear. Only then did he look away to brush her hair away once more, giving him more skin to adorn with pecks and nips of his teeth.

Her breathing picked up, the way he always made it. From the moment they had met he always revelled in the way he could make her heart beat those few steps faster and make her breathing race. His left hand came up to cup her breast through the material of the corset while the other snaked its way down through the slit to move over her inner thigh, tracing soothing circles around on her the tender skin. Bella's head fell back to rest on his shoulder. She let out a soft mewling noise as he continued his insistent ministrations. She knew if she didn't do something fast she wouldn't be able to stop herself.

In a sudden burst of movement Bella's left hand shot up to catch his, her right thigh hitching up in the air, with his hand holding it there. Her head went forward then back to where it was, with his resting in the crook of her neck. "Tonight." She breathed. "I promise, but right now we have to focus on other things."

"But if we wait until then Klaus is sure to catch on to the fact that I'll be standing there eye fucking you from across the room." Damon growled.

"But if we wait till later than I can concentrate fully on you, and I don't want to just rush this." She felt Damon relax into her and his head nod slightly into her hair.

"I love you." He whispered into her ear, Damon turned her around in his arms, dropping his hands to her waist and leaning down to kiss her softly.

"And I love you." She whispered back resting her forehead against his.

**Mikaelson residence**

"Hanging out with your new besties." Damon inquired taking a lengthy sip of his champagne. He watched as the locals revelled in the extravagance of unlimited quality booze and classical music. This party was sure to be the talk of the town tomorrow.

"I'm the mayor, Damon. When the oldest, deadliest family of vampires moves into town, you welcome them with a smile." she grinned bringing her glass to her lips.

"Hmm. Well, at least you know who you're borrowing that cup of sugar from." He mused.

"I'm trying to protect this town. They assure me they want peace, and I've assured them that Id enforce it."

"Mayor Lockwood." They both turned to see a young man barely in his twenties approaching them. "We haven't formally met. Kol Mikaelson." He took her hand to kiss it. Damon wanted to be sick fighting back the urge to roll his eyes or produce faux gagging noises. "We hope your lovely town embraces us just as much as we plan to embrace it." He smiled.

Damon took in a deep breath and held out his hand. "Damon Salvatore." Anyone could see the name click into place in the young boys head. "Have we met?"

Kol smile was charming, "I've met a lot of people, and you don't particularly stand out." He left them. Carol hid the slight smile she had.

"What a charmer." Damon smiled. Out of the corner of his eye he caught the image of Stefan and Elena walking through the large entryway.

"Oh I didn't know they were coming tonight." Mayor Lockwood chimed. "Here to help stoke out the new neighbours I presume."

"Well we have a number of acquaintances around this evening." Damon replied catching the eye of Stefan then moving on to the group of cold ones stood in the dining room, all of which looked magnificent. Damon still wasn't decided on the idea of remnants of Bella past walking around, especially Edward. He would have to keep an eye on him.

"Didn't you invite a date Damon? I'm sure any girl would have loved to accompany you tonight." She took another sip of her drink. As always Bella had impeccable timing. The door opened to reveal her, her hands clutching the front of her skirts to allow her to get up the steps and into the foyer. Many stares fell upon the beautiful stranger. Damon smirked to himself, look but don't touch arseholes.

"Actually I think your find my date has just arrived." Damon said triumphantly, not taking his eyes of her.

Bella was flanked by Alex who watched the room clinically while his fiancé accepted a glass of champagne from one of the many waiters. The sharp intake of breath from across the room made Damon's heart quicken. He turned to find exactly what he was afraid of at this moment; Klaus, outraged.

Bella Pov

"Ok, this is it." I readied myself outside the Mikaelson's front door. Earlier I had given Alex instructions to stay close but not let anyone know she was with me. I took a deep breath, gathered up my skirts and walked forward with as much grace as I could muster. The doors opened to reveal an extensive foyer littered with people dressed in their finest. As I admired the classic Klaus decor, I shrugged off my shawl into the hands of one of the awaiting women. "Thank you." I murmured. It was hard to ignore the stares I received, added to the sight of Damon metres away talking to a middle aged women I guessed to be the latest mayor.

The staring didn't subside. One of the waiters approached me, holding out a tray of champagne glasses. I quickly took one and he moved onto Alex. Was this a mistake? Was I being stupid by just walking straight into the lion's den? Did I have a chance to leave unnoticed? The answer to that one was already answered by my glance across the room. No chance in hell. Klaus' eyes bore into me, angry and full of hatred. If I was still human my palms would have sweat, my checks would have blazed and there was a good chance I would have passed out on the spot. But that couldn't happen, I could show no weakness. I was a vampire and my mistakes had to be righted. My lips somehow drew up in a gracious smile, my hand raising the glass in my hand to him, as if in thanks. Then without looking away I took a long sip. His hand tightened around his own glass till it cracked, shattering over his clenched fist. Game on love.

**Ok there, done. The chapter is done, I'm not happy with it I wanted to get more in but I also really wanted to get it out and to be completely honest nobody wants to go back over more than fifteen pages of writing and do all the spell checking and corrections, by the way if there are any I make sure to read through at least twice and I apologise if I miss anything. Yes I used a sizable amount of dialogue from the show but I needed to fit my story around it. I promise in future chapters I will minimize all used and or write completely free hand. Please review, reviews are highlights of my day and I read back over them hundreds of times when I need motivation and I'm feeling insecure about my ability. I want to thank you for continuing with reading my story. **

**I love you all, LittleMissKSalvatore x**


End file.
